


I Don’t Know Where I End (Or Where You Begin)

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, D/s relationship, Dom Bucky Barnes, Domestic Discipline, Fluff, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Submissive Steve Rogers, big dick bucky barnes, no cryo for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky and Steve play a game.





	I Don’t Know Where I End (Or Where You Begin)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 19 of my MCU kink bingo card!
> 
> Title from “Discipline” by Nine Inch Nails.

“Let’s play a game today,” Bucky said lazily as they lay in bed one morning, snuggled together under the duvet to keep out the winter chill. 

“What kind of game?” Steve asked, his pulse already starting to race. He liked Bucky’s games. 

Bucky stroked his fingers down Steve’s arm, metal cold against his skin. “How about you try and be really good for me all day? We’ve got nowhere to be, so it’s just you and me today. You do everything I say, without complaining, without too much hesitation. I promise I’ll make it fun for you, though it’ll be kind of challenging too. But I won’t be mean.”

“Okay…” Steve said slowly. “And what’s the payoff?”

“The payoff is if you’re very good I’ll make it worth your while tonight. And for every transgression, you get one stroke of the paddle. If you have a lot of strokes but take them like the good boy I know you are, you’ll still get your reward.”

Steve bit his lip, feeling his cock start to harden from Bucky’s words. “That sounds fun,” he said carefully, and Bucky slid his other hand over Steve’s hip, grasping his cock and stroking it lightly. 

“Hmm, yeah, I can feel that you like that idea,” Bucky teased. “You should touch me. Feel how much I’m looking forward to it.”

Steve reached down and took hold of Bucky’s big, thick, hard cock, stroking with just the right amount of pressure to make Bucky moan. “We can start after this,” Steve said breathlessly. “Right now I just wanna make you come.”

“Fuck, do it,” Bucky groaned as he returned the favor. 

There was no more talking for a while, then; just the sound of their harsh breathing as they brought each other closer to the edge, and the wet sound of them kissing in the otherwise quiet room. Steve spilled first, coming with a strangled cry, and Bucky followed soon after, Steve’s name on his lips. They kissed deeply as their breathing returned to normal, then Bucky pulled back, kissing Steve on the nose. 

“Okay, you wanna start?” Bucky asked slowly. 

“Sure,” Steve replied with a shrug, and Bucky kissed him again. 

“Don’t forget to safeword if it gets too much.”

“I won’t.”

Bucky nodded. “Okay. Go get a wet washcloth to clean me up, there’s a good boy.”

Steve felt his spent cock twitch at Bucky’s words, but immediately did as he was told, bringing the washcloth back with him after making sure it was the perfect temperature, and carefully washing the come from Bucky’s skin. 

“Good boy,” Bucky murmured. “Now go shower. Don’t take too long. You have ten minutes. Every minute over that will be a transgression. Every minute under will count towards your reward.”

Steve nodded. “Yes, Bucky,” he said quietly, and went to shower. He managed to finish up in seven minutes, and when he went back to the bedroom Bucky looked delighted. 

“Steve, you are so good for me,” Bucky told him, and Steve basked in the praise. “I’ve laid out your clothes for today. Please be dressed and sitting on the sofa waiting for me.”

Bucky went through to shower, and Steve did as he was told, putting on the outfit Bucky had chosen for him. There was a plaid shirt, which Steve didn’t wear very often as he felt it made him look a little like a lumberjack, but since Bucky had laid it out he put it on without complaint. Fully dressed, he headed through to the living room and sat up straight on the sofa. He didn’t think that Bucky would appreciate him lounging. 

When Bucky found him, toweling his long wet hair as he wandered in, Steve was sitting, hands folded in his lap, thinking about how lucky he was to have Bucky in his life again. “Look at you, Steve,” Bucky said, tone and expression delighted. “You are being so good this morning. What do you think of the outfit I picked out?”

“If you like it, Buck, that’s all that matters.”

Bucky frowned. “That’s not what I asked, Steve. I asked what you thought. I won’t mark that down as a transgression because I’m feeling generous, but if you do that again I will.”

Steve hung his head. “Yes, Bucky. Thank you, Bucky.” He took a deep breath. “It’s not my favorite outfit.”

Bucky nodded. “I know. But you still put it on for me, because you’re so good, aren’t you? So good for me.”

“Thank you, Bucky,” Steve said softly. 

“I think I’m going to challenge you today, Steve. I don’t want to hear you cussing all day, okay?”

Shit. “If that’s what you want, Bucky.”

“It is. And you have to let me feed you all day.”

“Do I need to ask you to go to the bathroom as well?” Steve snarked, his patience waning. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow, and took a notebook and pen out his pocket. He made a mark on the first page of his notebook, and put them back in his pocket. “You do not,” Bucky said calmly. “However, you do have to ask if you want a drink or any food. Speaking of, we both need breakfast. Go into the kitchen and get out the cereal, milk, bowls and spoons. Don’t start pouring the cereal yet. I’ll come through in five minutes to see how you’ve done.”

“Would you like me to put the coffee machine on too?” Steve asked politely. 

“Yes, Steve, you may do that too.”

Steve nodded and stood, going through to the kitchen and doing as he’d been instructed. Once he was done, he stood awkwardly, waiting on Bucky to come through. 

Eventually, Bucky sauntered in, looking around. “Well done, Steve,” he said, smiling. “But I think you forgot a coffee cup?” Steve squeezed his eyes shut, annoyed with himself, and went to the cupboard, taking out two mugs. When Bucky saw them, he raised his eyebrow. “Why have you got two mugs, Steve? I only told you to get one.”

“But… do you not want coffee?” Steve asked, confused. Bucky basically lived on caffeine. 

Bucky shook his head. “I do. You’re not getting any.”

“What.” Steve asked flatly, and Bucky took the notebook out again, making another mark. 

“Put your mug back, please, Steve,” Bucky told him, and Steve tensed, but did as he was told. He came back and handed Bucky his mug with bad grace. Bucky shook his head, putting the mug down on the counter and making another mark in his notebook. “You’re not being very good for me just now, Steve,” Bucky said, his tone disappointed, and Steve felt his heart sink. 

“I’m sorry, Bucky,” he said dejectedly, and Bucky took his hand, kissing it. 

“That’s okay. You’re going to be good for me from now on, aren’t you?”

“I’ll try.”

“Good boy, Steve. You’re so good. Come on, let’s eat.” Bucky poured his coffee, hot and strong and black, and they sat at the table. Steve waited as Bucky fixed them both a bowl of cereal, then picked up a spoon. “You can have the first spoonful, Steve, since you got everything out,” Bucky said. 

“Thank you,” Steve replied gratefully, and Bucky beamed. It was strange, being spoon fed like he was a child, but after the first few mouthfuls he relaxed into it. It was nice, in a weird way; he felt cherished and cared for even more than usual. 

“This okay?” Bucky asked him between spoonfuls. 

Steve nodded. “Yes, Bucky. Thank you.”

Bucky bit his lip. “Fuck, Steve. You have no idea what you’re doing to me right now,” he said with a laugh. “You’re so compliant. You’d let me do pretty much anything to you right now, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes.”

Bucky tilted his head back, briefly closing his eyes. “Okay. Breakfast first. But I want you to know how difficult it is for me to keep my hands off of you right now.”

Steve smiled happily, and Bucky grinned back. They finished their breakfast, taking twice as long, of course, and by the end the cereal was a little soggy for Steve’s liking. But that didn’t matter. He was making Bucky happy. 

“Would you like me to clean up?” Steve asked softly, and Bucky looked at him adoringly. 

“God, Steve. Yes. You can tidy up, then come through to the living room. No sneaking coffee, though. I want you caffeine free.”

“Yes, Bucky.” 

He tidied up quickly, stacking the bowls carefully in the dishwasher, then washed the table before going through to join Bucky. 

Bucky patted the sofa beside him, and Steve sat down, gasping when Bucky pulled him into a sudden hug. “You know I love you, Steve, right?”

“Yeah, Buck. I know,” Steve told him, smiling. And he did. 

“Yeah, but do you know how much? Sometimes I look at you and I feel like my heart's gonna burst out of my chest.”

“I feel the same way,” Steve said softly. “You’re my world, Buck. You always have been.”

Bucky’s expression softened, and he kissed Steve gently. “I think we deserve a movie marathon today. How about Star Wars?”

“Sounds good.”

“Originals and new ones?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. 

They settled down, snuggled together on the sofa to watch their movies, and Steve sighed contentedly. This was what it was all about. 

When lunchtime came, he let Bucky feed him again, soup this time, and chunks of buttery bread from the bakery. He forgot once and picked up his own spoon before remembering and putting it back down. Bucky made another mark in his notebook, but then kissed the back of Steve’s hand, so he didn’t really mind that he was tallying up transgressions. 

After lunch they watched more Star Wars, then ordered pizza for dinner. This was a little messier when it came to Bucky feeding him, but they managed, with much giggling. At one point, a piece of pepperoni dropped onto Steve’s jeans, and he cried, “Shit!” before he could think. Another mark went in the notebook. 

By the time bedtime came, Steve was exhausted. Being obedient was fun, but it wasn’t easy for him, and he was tired. But he also had a sense of anticipation, because their game had been leading up to this point, and he knew that Bucky would take care of him. Bucky had instructed him to “prepare himself” in the bathroom about an hour beforehand, and Steve knew that meant Bucky might be up for rimming him. 

When they went through to the bedroom, Bucky took out the paddle before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Get undressed and bend over my lap,” Bucky told him, and Steve did so. His cock was already hard and leaking, and it pressed deliciously against the rough fabric of Bucky’s trousers as he bent over. Bucky stroked his hand over Steve’s ass. “I love your ass,” Bucky mused, almost to himself. “Such a beautiful ass, and I’m the only one who gets to fuck it, to spank it, to play with it. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Bucky,” Steve whimpered as Bucky slid his fingers into the crease of Steve’s ass, rubbing over his hole. 

“Good boy.” Bucky withdrew his hand, then he felt the cool paddle resting against his asscheeks. “You had five transgressions today, Steve. What do you say?”

“I’m sorry, Bucky.”

“I know you are,” Bucky said soothingly. “But that means five smacks with the paddle. Is that okay?”

“Yes, Bucky. Whatever you want.”

“God, Steve, you are so good. Such a good boy for me. Count for me, okay?”

Steve nodded, as Bucky drew back the paddle, then sharp pain as it hit. “One!” It drew back again, then came down on his other asscheek. “Two!” Again, right across the middle. “Three!” He could feel his ass jiggling as the shocks went through it, and hoped this was turning Bucky on as much as it was him. “Four!” he cried out as the paddle came down again. 

“One more and then you’re done,” Bucky told him, and Steve nodded. 

When the paddle came down, it hit him so hard he moved forward. “Five!” he gasped, his rock hard cock chafing against Bucky’s pants. 

“On your knees, Steve,” Bucky said gently, and Steve slowly climbed off Bucky’s lap, kneeling in front of him. Bucky touched Steve’s cheeks, and they came away wet. Steve wondered why for a moment, until Bucky looked at him lovingly. “Oh, my Steve. Were you crying for me?”

“Was I?” Steve asked, slightly hazily. 

“I think you were. Oh, my darling Steve. I love you so much. Look how hard you make me.”

Steve looked down at Bucky’s huge cock, tenting the fabric of his pants obscenely. “Please fuck me,” Steve whispered, and Bucky drew him into a soft kiss. 

“If that’s what you want.” Steve nodded, and Bucky’s lips quirked into a smile. He pulled Steve to his feet. “On the bed on all fours, please.”

Steve did as he was told, and Bucky got up, stripping quickly. The sight of Bucky’s cock, huge and hard, made Steve’s mouth water. He loved sucking Bucky’s cock; loved the way it stretched his mouth wide open, loved the taste and the smell and the feel of it. But for now, it was his turn for attention, as Bucky climbed back onto the bed and immediately buried his face in Steve’s ass, slurping and licking around Steve’s hole. 

Steve moaned as Bucky ate him out, pausing occasionally to nip at the wrinkled skin, then tonguefucking him fervently. When Bucky reached around and began stroking Steve’s cock as he rimmed him, Steve couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure. 

“Buck, wait, stop, gonna come. Too good,” Steve managed, and Bucky pulled back, kissing the still sensitive flesh of his asscheek. He took the lube from the top of the bedside cabinet and Steve heard him coat his fingers. Then those fingers were playing with his hole, and Bucky pushed two inside, making him whine. 

Bucky took his time opening Steve up, kissing up his spine as he did so, then drawing Steve into kiss after kiss. Bucky added a third finger, crooking them just right against his prostate, and Steve saw stars. 

“Please, Bucky, fuck me now,” he begged, and Bucky kissed him again. 

“On your back,” he told Steve, and Steve happily did what he was told. He bent himself almost double, and Bucky groaned at the sight as he spread the lube over his cock. Then Bucky was positioning himself and pushing forward, making Steve whimper as that big cock filled him so completely. “Feel good, baby?” Bucky asked, tone slightly strangled as his hips met Steve’s ass. 

“Oh fuck, yes, Bucky, please fuck me.”

Bucky leaned down, kissing Steve softly. “Okay.” He began to move, angling his hips so that his cock brushed Steve’s prostate on every thrust, and Steve gripped onto Bucky’s shoulders, fingers biting into the soft flesh. 

“Oh my god, Bucky, oh god, yes, fuck,” Steve moaned as Bucky fucked him at a punishing pace. “Fuck, your cock feels so good inside of me, love it, love you…”

“Love you too, baby,” Bucky replied breathlessly. “Now touch yourself, Steve. Make yourself come for me.”

Steve nodded, grasping his cock and stroking in time with Bucky’s thrusts. The dual stimulation quickly pushed him towards the edge, and he bit his lip. “Jesus, Buck, gonna come, oh god.”

“Yeah, Steve, baby, do it for me. Come on, wanna see you come.”

Steve felt his orgasm building and squeezed the head of his cock on the upstroke, and that was all it took. He came hard with a cry, toes curling at the force of it and vision graying out. He was dimly aware of Bucky stilling above him, groaning out his own orgasm, and then Bucky’s lips were on his, pulling him back to himself. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky murmured against his lips. “Fuck, I love you. You’re so good. So good.”

“I love you, Buck,” Steve said, a lump of emotions forming in his throat. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall again, but of course Bucky noticed. 

“Hey,” he said gently. “Want some cocoa?” Steve nodded, and Bucky smiled. “Okay.” He pulled out carefully and left the room, while Steve lay there, trying to ground himself. Bucky returned barely five minutes later, a steaming cup of cocoa in one hand and a damp washcloth in the other. He set the mug down on the bedside cabinet, then cleaned Steve up carefully, tossing the washcloth into the laundry basket when he was done. Steve sat up and climbed under the duvet. He cupped the steaming mug of cocoa in both hands and sipped carefully, leaning into Bucky’s warmth. “You okay?” Bucky asked. 

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I think so. Just… kinda an intense day.”

“Yeah. Would you want to do it again?”

Steve smiled up at Bucky. “Yeah. But not too soon and not too often. It was fun, though.”

Steve went back to sipping at his cocoa, feeling the warmth radiate out until his racing thoughts calmed. Bucky kissed the top of his head. “So what do you want to do tomorrow?”

“Let’s just play it by ear. That cool with you?”

“Whatever you want, baby,” Bucky replied, and Steve could hear the smile in his voice. “Whatever you want.”


End file.
